Albert Einstein's Journey To Titanic
by arthurtran
Summary: One of Albert Einstein's Inventions Seem To Warp Him To The Titanic in 1912!!!
1. The Contest and Old Rivals

CHAPTER 1-The Contest and Old Rivals  
  
As Albert Einstein walk though the cities in Princeton,New Jersey,he saw an ad,the ad said:"THE 5TH ANNUAL PRINCETON SCIENCE FAIR IN 1940!" Albert was so excited!!! He read more down on the bottom:"All scientist and doctors wish to enter,must complete a high-tech and very cool science project in order to beat other doctors.The grand prize will be an 250,000 sq. lab include with machines and basement rooms.The lab is at 175 Redwood St. if you want to go see it.Good Luck and Hope You The Best!!!" Albert got all excited,he rushed to 175 Redwood St. There was lots people gathered around the building.The building was huge!!! There was a sign said,"LAB OF FUTURE WINNER" Albert fell in love with lab.He wanted to win,then he rushed straight to his home,and try to think and invent something high-tech and cool.He stayed home and try to think and think until his head is ache and hurt.  
  
Then,he had an idea!!!He will invent a electric-powered car.A car that uses no gas at all!! It uses electric.He snapped his fingers and headed for his underground lab.He work all night and day.  
  
Then,when he headed for the nearest science store and brought some parts.Then the next thing he know,was that he bumped into a old high-school science rival.It was no other then,Jeff Mike Blare. "Well,well,if it isn't Albert Einstein,my old rival." said Jeff,evily. ".............JEFF." said Albert glaring. "So,what are YOU doing here Einstein??" asked Jeff,with a stare. "I here to buy stuff so I can win that lab on the 5th Annual Science Fair." replyed Albert. "WOW,what a crazy thing,because,I'm here to buy some things too for my science project." said Jeff, wobbly. "Well,you should buy some tissues too because you're getting ready to cry when you see me in that new lab!!!!" Jeff lowered one shoulder,Albert continued,"I'm going to build a new eletric-powered car without gas." then for a sudden shock,Jeff brust out a childish laugh.All the store owners and buyers all keep looking at Jeff.Jeff continued to laugh and shout.Albert stared at Jeff confused.Jeff stopped laughing and wipe off the tears off of his eyes and said: "Oh,Albert,Albert,Albert...." he said as he reached for his pack pocket.He continued to speak,"Have a look at this!!" he pull out his wallet,and give a face-down photo to Albert.Albert face it right-side up.The photo shows a eletric-powered car,and it said,"MADE BY JEFF MIKE BLARE".Albert starting to sweat.He frozed,glaring at the photo. "............I.......IIII........DON'T.....B....BEL....." said Albert,worried.Jeff took the photo away and said: "Good luck Albert!!!" said Jeff,evily.He just started to turn away, but Albert stopped him by holding on to his arm. "Wait!!!" Albert said to Jeff.Jeff glared."If you already finished your project,then what are you doing here??" asked Albert,still sweating. "Oh,I'm just here because I need a few more things for my NEW lab!!!" said Jeff,evily once more.He continued to talk,"And you may want to throw away you eletric-powered car because they do not accept TWO projects at the same time.And they will call by order of last name,B comes before E and that means I can show the eletric-powered car,and you won't!!!" warned Jeff."Good luck Albert!!" said Jeff.Albert froze,his legs won't move.Then Jeff turn away to the front door. 


	2. The Dreams

CHAPTER 2-The Dreams  
  
As Albert walk home,disapointed,he think about want he will do for his next project.He didn't even bother to buy the parts he needed for his eletric-powered car.He thought of just leaving the eletric-poweredcar there and finishing it just for fun in the future.But right now,his mission is to try to invent something bigger and better than Jeff's if he wanted to win that lab.He think and think,project after project.But,at the same time he was thinking,he fell asleep.  
  
When he was asleep,he dream of a old man,white beard about 60 years old wearing a sailor suit.He spoke to Albert. "You will be successful Albert,if you could come to my domain,then,you will be successful." said the man,gastly.  
  
Albert woke up surprised!!! It was morning.He looked at the clock in his kitchen.It was about 9 in the morning.He thought and thought about the dream and what did it meant. "You will be successful Albert,if you could come to my domain,then,you will be successful." Albert thought in his head about the old man.He was confused about the part,coming to his domain.He's not sure where is his domain is.But,Albert is sure he seen the old somewhere.  
  
Albert was at the kitchen cooking breakfast and at the same time,thought more and more about that quote.He remembered that he saw that old man somewhere in a textbook or something.  
  
As he eat,he think about where did he see that old man.He went up to get some toast from his toaster that he heated and ready to pop.As the toast popped up from the toaster,a note also popped up!!!The note was like clean paper.The toast was all black,but the note was all white and clean.Albert was surprised!!!The note said: "TITANIC".Albert's hand started to shack.Then for a sudden shock,he dropped the toast and headed for his bookshelf,also dropping the note.He pulled out book by book until he got want he wanted.He pull out a book titled: "THE SHIP OF DREAMS:TITANIC".He flip to the Table of Contents,didn't even bother to look at the introductions.He looked chapter by chapter in the Table of Contents.There's the chapter that Albert wanted, "CREW".He flipped to that page.The first picture was Thomas Andrews,the ship's designer.Then the second picture was..............CAPTAIN EDWARD JOHN SMITH.Albert froze.That's the man that Albert saw in his dream!!!! He drop the book and fainted.  
  
As he sleep,again,there was another dream!!!This time,it was a man,with brown overalls and light brown pants and light yellow colored hair.He said: "Come here and you will be awarded." said the man.Albert woke in fright!!! He quickly sat up and opened his eyes really wide!!Then he looked to the location where he last drop the note.It was folded and laid down,peacefully.He grab it,then unfolded.The note said:"Come here and you will be awarded.".Albert was speechless.He froze once again.  
  
He did not know who the man was or who is it.He looked at the book a hundred times to see who that man was.But,did not find anything.  
  
That night,he was in his lab,thinking and thinking about the captain of Titanic and the man was trying to say.Then finally,he gave up and just start building something from scratch.He just gatheres pieces and junk and build whatever to come to his mind.Then finally,he was near finished of,wantever he was building.Then once again,fell to sleep. 


End file.
